Forgiving the mistake
by lisapizzalol
Summary: Mitchie and Alex have been together for over a year. But Mitchie makes a huge mistake, Alex now has to decide if she should forgive the love of her life or walk away forever... ONE-SHOT Mitchie/Alex


**My first one-shot i thought it was pretty good but let me know what you think please review thought pleaseeeeeee :D**

"I swear Lex i am not lying to you" Mitchie took slow steps toward her girlfriend.

"Mitchie don't deny it..." Alex took a few steps back until she hit the creamed colored wall of her bedroom, she sighed.

"Baby..." Mitchie looked down towards her feet. "I need you"

"Why lie Mitchie?" Alex's voice grew louder and her cheeks were turning pink from frustration.

"I don't know..." Mitchie eyes swelled up in tears and fell down her cheeks in a pattern. Alex observed her girlfriend of over a year.

"I can't believe you..." Alex walked out of her room and Mitchie dropped to the floor, landing on her knees and more tears fell. Sobs got louder, Alex's steps grew farther.

Mitchie sat on Alex's floor hugging her legs and her face buried in her knees. She knew what she did was wrong. She hated herself at this moment. She thought Alex was right to walk away from her, Alex deserved the very best. Mitchie's heart sank at the thought that she wasn't the best for her girlfriend.

_SLAM._

The room door of where Mitchie was slammed closed. She looked over next to her at the wall and saw a shadow that resembled her girlfriend's. Her head turned towards the new person in the room and it was Alex. She came back.

"I can't just walk away from you..." Alex managed to let those few words escape her mouth. Alex planted herself next to Mitchie and Mitchie began to sob.

"Y-you should be able to..." Mitchie responded only those words to Alex even though she had a lot to say to the beautiful girl sitting next to her.

"Mitchie why'd you have sex with him?" Alex choked out those words and the lump in her throat grew bigger. She wanted answers as to why

Mitchie would do that to her if her girlfriend claimed she loved her.

"I was stupid..." Mitchie flinched at the memory that playing in her head.

_"Alex stop acting like a bitch!" Mitchie was yelling at her girlfriend in the living room of where a senior party was taking place. Alex dropped the red cup of Vodka she was holding on the blue carpet and ran out the door._ _Mitchie sighed._

_Alex and Mitchie had fought a lot recently about everything. Mitchie didn't like arguing with her but she thought that Alex was taking everything to the extreme. Mitchie thinks her girlfriend had a habit of when they fought to just run away and avoid the problem._

_Mitchie was a little drunk from drinking at Shane Gray's party. She decided to not run after Alex like she has other times and thought that Alex should run back to her this time. _

_She went over to where the drinks and filled up her cup. She gulped in down and filled it up again. She placed the cup near her mouth and before having it travel down, she squeezed her eyes shut. She tilted the cup and she felt the burning sensation of the liquor running down her throat._

_After drinking a couple of cups of liquor and taking a couple of shots she made her way to the living room where everyone was grinding on their partner. She walked up to Shane, the host of the party, and threw her arms around his neck and began to sway her hips. He smirked at her and placed his hands on her small waist. _

_"Mitchie Torres wanting to dance with someone else besides the one she claims 'the love of her life'?" Shane mentioning her girlfriend made the girl go off._

_"Let's not talk about her cutie" Mitchie placed her fingers on his lips and turned around so that her ass was on the young man's crotch. Her ass moved up, down and left to right. Shane grabbed Mitchie's hips and pressed her closer. He felt his friend becoming erect and gulped. Mitchie felt it too. _

_Mitchie turned to face him and looked up at him. She smirked and his face went from being worried to a sexual smirk. Mitchie pressed herself closer to him and he got harder. Mitchie giggled at the effect she had on him. She moved her mouth towards his ear and blew, the boy shivered._

_"Can we go somewhere?" This was all the liquor talking. Mitchie would never in her life think about speaking this way to anybody but Alex._  
_Shane licked his lips and grabbed the young girl's hand and took her up the stairs. The senior's at the party all knew what this meant and began to whistle and yell cheering on the teens walking upstairs towards the bedroom. _  
_Shane took Mitchie to his room and closed the door. She looked over at him. He practically ran over to her, he began to kiss her neck hungrily and she whimpered._

_"Shane...wait" She pushed him back and looked down at her feet._

_"No you caused this" He looked down at his erect friend "You fix it Torres" a smile grew on his face and Mitchie gulped._

Mitchie came back to the present and looked closer at Alex.

"I thought i could trust you Mitchie...we can't-" Mitchie interrupted her with a loud sob.

"Don't say it...baby i am so sorry please please don't leave me i need you!" She placed her face in her girlfriends neck and Alex hugged her awkwardly letting Mitchie cry on her. Alex kissed the top of Mitchie's head and let her tears fall too. She didn't want to break up with her, she truly loved her...but in her head it made sense that it had to be done. Her mom has always told her 'once a cheater...always a cheater'  
Mitchie pulled away from her and looked into Alex's brown eyes. She wished that she could change what she did but she can't.

"I love you Mitchie but you cheated on me and then you lied about it...face it we have argued non-stop this past few weeks..."

"I know i lied i just don't want to lose you...saying i was drunk isn't a good excuse but baby know it didn't mean anything" She looked at Alex with pleading eyes.

"I believe you...but it still happened Mitchie" She swallowed hard. "He took away your virginity...something i was supposed to do...you said it was important to you and that it would mean everything if we took it from each other..."

"I know..." Alex kissed her girlfriend on the cheek.

"Where does this leave us?" Alex's voice was scratchy.

"I want to be with you..."

"I want to be with you too Mitchie but this doesn't just go away..."

"I know" Alex opened her legs and signaled Mitchie with her hands to come sit between them. Mitchie obeyed her girlfriend and sat, her back was pressed against Alex's torso.

"I'm willing to get through this if you promise to prove to me that i can trust you again Mitchie..."

"You're too perfect...I feel like you shouldn't have to go through anything with me... i am a fuck up" Mitchie was growing angrier at herself and answered in frustration.

"I wish you wouldn't be so hard on yourself...I am completely in love with you and if i just let you go... Mitchie i truly believe i wouldn't be able to live with out you..."

"I fucked up big time and you just take me back"

"You'll have to work for my trust but i will only be hurting the both of us if i don't try to make this work...I can't break the promise i made with my dad Mitchie you know that" Mitchie sighed and looked down at her fingers and began to repeat the promise Alex made with her father when he went away to fight in the War. He passed away at War and the words of her promise were the last ones Alex's father had heard from his little girl.

_"Lexi promise me?"_

_"I promise daddy that i will fight for what i want in my life, i will try my best to love as much as i can and forgive"_

_"Be strong princess and remember that you should always have a big opened heart because those who love as much as they can and are able to forgive will be rewarded with things bigger and better than what they have done"_

_She kissed her father goodbye and he waved once more before heading off into the plane._

"I wish there was more people like you Alex..."

"Be lucky that there aren't because now only you are able to say that your girlfriend is one of a kind" Alex giggled.  
Mitchie couldn't help but smile at her girlfriend's giggle and wise words. She turned to her. Mitchie was now facing Alex, her knees pressed to the ground and her forehead pressed against Alex's. Alex leaned into Mitchie and closed the gap that they had between them. Lips were moving in a perfect rhythm until air became a problem.

"I love you baby...i really do"

"I love you too princess" Mitchie blushed at the love of her life's response.


End file.
